


Unspoken Vows

by shinlluminous



Series: Seventeen One-Shots Collection [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, Gay, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love, M/M, Teenage Rebellion, Wonwoo - Freeform, meanie, mingyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinlluminous/pseuds/shinlluminous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short meanie drabble - in the same time and place settings as Star-Gazing (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7177865)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Vows

 

Kim Mingyu lived several floors up with Seungcheol and Hansol. It was Wonwoo’s favourite place to be; Mingyu’s room that is. Far more interesting than his bedroom-library haven, at least Mingyu had a display of things he had crafted from unused items, like a miniature of a Labrador using empty Coke cans and scented candles he had carved into the shape of a flower sitting on his bedside.

It was 4am, and obviously he was sleeping. Wonwoo slipped inside the unlit air-conditioned room, the faint light from the living space seeping into Mingyu’s room, and Wonwoo could make out the figure of his shirtless boyfriend sleeping under his blanket, his back facing up and his face half-blocked by his small black puppy curled up against it. ‘Mingyu,’ Wonwoo excitedly whispered. He always felt like this; sparked by a flow of electrons every time he walks into hs boyfriend’s room.

Maybe it’s Mingyu’s cologne that fills the space, or the fact that his tanned body was half-bare for him to see. For a moment, Wonwoo forgot why he was there in the first place. It seemed like any other day; when Wonwoo would feel a little too stressed from classes or work and he would slip into Mingyu’s bed. Sometimes Mingyu would be there sometimes not, but he would always wake up in the other’s arms. He found it easier to sleep there too.

‘Mingyu,’ he closed the door and slid onto Mingyu’s bed, slipping a hand over Mingyu’s bare shoulders and laying his head between the younger’s shoulder blades.

Mingyu groaned as a response. ‘That you?’ his voice was muffled.

‘Hmm,’ Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, his cheeks pressed against Mingyu’s cold skin.’I missed you,’ he mutters into his back.

‘After just four hours?’ Mingyu turned his head, reminding the older that he had been clinging onto Mingyu for two hours watching the reruns of American Horror Story, which caused Mingyu great difficulty in trying to eat his nachos; so much that Wonwoo managed to get him cheese sauce stain on his sleeveless  t-shirt. That probably explained why Mingyu was sleeping shirtless, it had been raining awfully heavily for two days and none of his clothes had the chance to dry properly for him to be able to wear them. Wonwoo nodded to Mingyu’s question.

Mingyu scoffed a smirk. ‘You can’t sleep?’

‘Sadako,’ he murmured. Mingyu’s brows tightened, and he slightly opened his eyes.

‘Sadako? You were watching The Ring?’ he asked. Wonwoo shook his head.

‘Jeonghan. . .’ he said, before he jolted up, surprising Mingyu. ‘Jeonghan!’ he repeated.

‘Why? He dead already?’ Mingyu was confused enough. He hasn’t heard that name in a while, not until everyone decided they had to try do something to get him out of his pathetic excuse of therapy called sleeping in all day and whining Joshua’s name until the neighbors from below start yelling from their balcony for him to shut up.

‘No, silly.’ He slapped Mingyu on his back, sighing. Mingyu sat up, careful not to wake his puppy up and he reached out to switch on his bedlamp.

‘What is it?’ he ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

‘We were wondering if you could-‘ he made gestures with his hands, imitating a scissors. ‘You know-‘

‘Cut his hair?’

Wonwoo nodded. ‘He looks scary,’ he pouted. Mingyu twisted his neck. _That’s what Sadako was all about?_

‘Is he going to bite? The last time I came down, he started acting like a rabid dog.’ He said, remembering that one time he needed to borrow some salt from them. He had remembered lending Jeonghan one of his PS4 and thought better than wasting his time. He knocked on the elder’s door and a messy-looking Jeonghan cloaked in his blanket had answered the door for him.

‘Jesus Christ,’ Mingyu had said, before he pressed a hand against his mouth. ‘Oops,’ he grinned.

‘That was when he wasn’t hungry,’ Wonwoo confidently made an assumption.  ‘Seungcheol’s washing him right now,’ he informed.

‘Oh, wow. He does sound like a stray dog,’

‘I’m telling him!’

‘Yeah, go ahead.’ Mingyu couldn’t care less, ready to get off the bed.

‘But not now though,’ Wonwoo pulled him back down.

‘You said Seungcheol-‘ Mingyu looked clueless.

‘Yeah, but I want to cuddle first.’ Wonwoo hung his head low. Mingyu grinned amusingly.

‘Alright, princess.’ He kissed the top of Wonwoo’s forehead and they lied back down on his bed, and Mingyu put one leg on top of Wonwoo. The latter liked it, shuffling further close to Mingyu’s broad chest, his arms around the boy’s waist. ‘Mingyu?’ he called quietly.

‘Hm?’

‘What are you going to do after you graduate?’

Mingyu sighed. ‘Maybe stay at home a while. Then come back here, find a job and-‘ he ran out of things to say. ‘I don’t know...’ his raspy voice drifted into silence. ‘I’m really bad at this planning stuff,’

There was a pause before Mingyu continued. ‘Why do you sound upset?’

Wonwoo didn’t deny him. He _was_ upset, but not with his boyfriend though. ‘I was just thinking how nice it’d be if we could marry, you know?’

Mingyu stroke the top of Wonwoo’s head repeatedly, adoringly before sighing. Wonwoo was a law major, so he knew marrying was impossible. ‘Marriage is just a vow. We don’t need the law to see us to love, do we?’

Wonwoo gave it a thought. Approval seemed like such a big deal to him, but perhaps Mingyu was right. It was easy for him to think that way since Mingyu’s parents doesn’t check on him that much. He barely hears the other talking about his parents or anyone of his family for that fact. He seems to be living alone.

On the other hand, Wonwoo came from a very family-oriented background; parents who demand to know of his activities, who demands approving everything he does before he does them, even when Wonwoo’s already 21. Being raised in a rather strict Christian household meant his relationship with Mingyu was definitely prohibited, and that he pursued it in secret. But why does he feel so safe when he's in Mingyu's arms?

Maybe because it was time he stopped caring, and stop letting other people define what makes him happy and what doesn't in the restriction of laws.

Mingyu makes him happy, and vice versa. He wasn’t going to give him up for anything. Wonwoo nodded. ‘As long as we vow to stay with each other, nothing else matters right?’ he said.

Mingyu planted a kiss on his forehead. ‘Right,’


End file.
